Season Six
Season Six is the most recent story-arc in the Showtime series, Dexter. Premiered in October 2011, this season is said to, "return to Dexter's roots" as a whole. Synopsis Some time has passed since Lumen Pierce entered and shortly left Dexter Morgan's life, having moved on raising his son...new challenges await him as he struggles to satisfy the Dark Passenger within and deal with new faces in town, such as a mysterious artifact expert Travis Marshall and religious ex-con Brother Sam. In addition, his relationship with his own sister Debra Morgan will be put on the line as she may come closer to the truth...or forever remain in ignorance of his true nature. General Information Several actors have been revealed to guest star as recurring characters, including Colin Hanks, Mos Def (now referred to as Yasiin Bey) and Edward James Olmos. Olmos is set to play a brilliant university teacher of religious arts, while Mos will appear as an ex-convict turned minister who unfortunately cannot escape the life of crime that he left behind. Details about the character Colin Hanks will play have been kept under wraps, with some sources reporting that his character will be a student of archeology tied to a string of murders. It has been stressed that this season will likely not have a major Big Bad, such as for every Season before it but rather any major villains will tie into the story effectively in a unique fashion. It is also intended for the relationship between Dexter Morgan and his sister Debra Morgan to reach new bounds, possibly finally revealing his secret to her (this is just speculation, and has not confirmed). As more trailers and Behind the Scenes videos are released, the clear direction this season is heading in has become more clear. The season starts out with Dexter working to obtain some sort of ideal to pass onto his growing son Harrison, something that isn't his own Dark Passenger. Likely in dealing with target Joe Walker, he begins to question if religion is the system he wants to bring into his son's life and he starts asking friends about it (such as Batista), eventually encountering several religious characters such as Brother Sam and eventually Professor Gellar as well as his student Travis Marshall. The antagonistic side of this season's story falls on a series of in-explainable murders placed on Miami's doorstep by a new serial killer. The man responsible is shown to be Professor Gellar with the aide of his pupil Travis Marshall, passing on a religious teaching that the killings being committed aren't bad and are in fact the right thing to do. It seems as if Gellar is on a similar wavelength with veteran serial killer Arthur Mitchell, likely having been responsible for murders long before the current season and is now attempting to pass something on in his way...just as Dexter is trying to pass onto his son. New Characters As with any progressing series, new characters are introduced as the story moves along. *Travis Marshall - An expert in ancient artifacts, he is also tied to a series of gruesome murders in Miami. *Professor Gellar - A man seen with Travis. Later revealed to be his Dark Passenger. *Lisa Marshall - Sister to Travis, she is an elementary school teacher. *Jamie Batista - Sister to Angel Batista, she is a Latina in her mid-20's, relocating to Miami for her grad school while taking up a job as Nanny for Harrison Morgan. *Mike Anderson - an African-American detective from Chicago, with fairly similar traits to James Doakes. *Ryan Chambers - Masuka's second lab intern. *Brother Sam - an ex-convict turned man of God. *Louis Greene - Masuka's third lab intern, who has an unknown obsession with Dexter. *Nick - A Latino male described as tough, smart, immature and trying to get cleaned. *Julio Benes - A tattooed Latino and the leader of a gang in Miami. Episodes: 2011 Videos es:Sexta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Updated Info Needed